


Work To Do

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Comas - Freeform, Demon Deals, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: It would figure that the same time that all hell broke loose in the middle of Nowheresville, Wyoming, it also broke loose in Smallville, Kansas.Given the unfortunate synchronicity of their history, it would only make sense that their present and future continue to follow that same pattern.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester & Chloe Sullivan, John Winchester & Chloe Sullivan





	Work To Do

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "All Hell Breaks Loose 2" for SPN and "Phantom" for SV.

It would figure that the same time that all hell broke loose in the middle of Nowheresville, Wyoming, it also broke loose in Smallville, Kansas.

Given the unfortunate synchronicity of their history, it would only make sense that their present and future continue to follow that same pattern.

So the moment that he and his brother hopped in the Impala to get back on the road, Dean pulled his cell phone out and dialed her number.

“Chloe?” Sam guessed quietly.

Nodding a bit, Dean listened to the endless ringing until it clicked over to her voicemail. He hesitated a moment, then hung up, glancing at his brother sideways.

“Try Clark,” he suggested.

Giving another short nod, Dean flipped through his contact list until he found the one he was looking for. Then he hit send, growing tense with each ring that passed.

Finally, there was an answer. “Hello?” The voice on the other end sounded tired.

“Hey, it’s Dean Winchester.”

After a moment, Clark replied, “Long time, Dean.”

“I’m actually looking for Chloe. Can’t get a hold of her on her cell.” He held his breath when there was another pause, and he looked at Sam with a grim expression that his brother’s face reflected back.

“Yeah, she’s…” He heard Clark take in a breath and he braced himself for the worst, unthinkable thing imaginable. “She’s in a coma, Dean.”

He blinked. “Where? Smallville Medical? Metropolis General?”

“Metropolis.”

“How bad is it?” He dreaded the answer.

“It doesn’t look good,” Clark murmured.

“We’re on our way.” He hung up the phone.

“Dean?” There was a hint of anxiety in Sam’s voice.

Swallowing hard, he met his brother’s gaze with solemn eyes. He pressed his foot against the gas peddle.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hospital room was chillingly quiet, the only sounds were those of the machines hooked up to various parts of her pale body.

Sam stood frozen in the doorway, his own face pale as he turned to look at Dean.

Seeing her that still, that quiet was more than unnatural.

It was frightening.

“I’m gonna grab some coffee,” Dean said suddenly, backing out into the hallway again as Sam watched with a grimace.

“Yeah, okay,” he murmured as he left. Then he turned his attention back to the pretty blonde lying in the bed. Drawing in a deep breath, he slowly moved to sit in the chair beside her, hesitantly reaching out and taking her hand in his. “Hey, Chloe,” he whispered in a hushed voice.

His gaze flickered to the heart monitor, which registered no change. Not that he’d really expected it to. He pressed his lips to her hand gently, blowing out a breath. “Dean’s coming back. He’s just…freaked out. It’s hard to see you like this.” He swallowed hard, stroking her arm very lightly. “You know, one of these days it’d be nice to hang out with you without one or all of us being in some kind of mortal danger. Gotta work on that.”

Sam listened to the soft, steady beeping of the machines surrounding her. “I hate hospitals,” he murmured, still holding onto her hand. He shut his eyes for a moment. “Chloe, I need you to pull through this. I need your help.” He paused, blinking back the tears he felt forming in his eyes. “I died and Dean brought me back by making a deal with a crossroads demon. He’s only got a year to live unless I can get him out of it somehow. And God, I…need your help with that. So please. Please wake up, Chloe.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“Hey, Kid. Long time, no see.”_

_The familiar gruff voice made her smile and she whirled to see John Winchester standing a few feet away. When he held his arms out, she didn’t hesitate. John had been like a second father to her over the past few years, and she’d missed him terribly. She’d spent hours mourning his loss behind closed doors, but standing strong and brave in front of everyone else—especially his boys, Dean and Sam. At least during the few times a year she actually saw them, when something big was happening in the world of the paranormal._

_John held her tightly, a smile on his face. “You know you don’t belong here yet, right?”_

_She looked up at him. “And yet here I am.”_

_“You can’t stay,” he said quietly, touching her cheek. “You’re needed too much.” He nodded toward the distance and she turned to look, worry in her eyes as she listened to Sam’s voice._

_“You know, your boys take after you when it comes to getting in trouble.” She gave him a look and he grinned._

_“Who do you take after?” he asked with a raised eyebrow._

_“Touche,” she said, smiling faintly. “Is there a way to undo a crossroads deal?”_

_“Yeah. But it’s not easy. And they’re gonna need your help.”_

_Chloe nodded slightly. “Guess I’m going back then.”_

_“Tell Sammy I said…I’m proud of him,” he whispered._

_“I will,” she promised, hugging him again._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean gazed down at her for a long minute, hesitantly tucking some hair behind her ear. “Clark filled us in on what happened. You know, we’re not so different, you and me.” He slowly sat down in the chair beside her, not looking at her.

“I’m sure Sammy told you all about the deal I made. I don’t regret it. Just like I know you don’t regret healing Lois, even though…” He drew in a breath. “You ended up like this.” Even though I’m going to die in a year, he added silently. “But I need you to wake up because…someone’s gonna have to look after him when I’m gone.”

He didn’t notice her eyes slowly flutter open as he continued to talk.

“Plus about two hundred demons just escaped from hell and, well, not a lot of people know what’s out there, Chlo. We need all the help we can get.”

“Truer words,” she mumbled, rolling her head to look at him.

Dean’s eyes widened with surprise and he quickly looked at her, relieved to see her familiar green orbs gazing at him. “Hell, if someone had just told me it’d only take hearing my voice to wake you up, I’d have made someone put the phone to your ear hours ago.”

A smile tugged at her lips. “Still…full of yourself, I see.”

He grinned. “Some things never change, Sweetheart.” He glanced toward the hallway. “Sammy! She’s awake!”

Less than two seconds later, Sam was walking into the room wide-eyed. “Chloe?”

“Hey Sam,” she whispered, turning her head to look at him.

He smiled, his cheeks dimpling with relief. “You scared us there for awhile,” he said, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

“Sorry.” She smiled a bit. “Is Lois okay?” she asked anxiously.

“Yeah, she’s fine. She and Clark are in the cafeteria,” he said gently.

Chloe shut her eyes for a moment. “When can I get outta here?”

Dean snorted. “Let’s not push it, all right?”

She opened her eyes to look at him once more. “We’ve got…work to do.”

His eyes softened at her words and he looked at Sam. “Yeah. Damn right we do.”


End file.
